Let it Burn
by Megan Martian
Summary: A Frozen parody to Let It Go.


**Let it burn**

**By Annie (mostly) and Megan (Not so much. More for morale)**

* * *

**[Megamind walks away from the wreckage of what should have been a good deed gone horribly wrong]**

My cape is black with shoulder spikes

Not a wrinkle to be seen…

Relying on innovation to achieve my

Greatest dream…

My plans are forming

Giving up on thoughts of good

Always trying to fit in

Never really could…

**[He looks back on his shooldays, his teachers and the other gifted children that he attended with]**

"Young man, you can't really fool me

You're the bad boy, you were meant to be"

With Minion by my side

It's going to be a ride!

_No need to hide!_

**[Ahead of him is a path leading up to a cliff, the abandon observatory's copper lined dome gleaming in the light of the dying sun. Minion, already there, is directing the cyborgs into the building]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

My fangirls soon will yearn

Let them sigh, let them squeal

I will give them all the _feels!_

I don't care

what Warden says!

I can rule the world…

_Orange never looked good on me anyway._

**[Megamind trotting up to his newly renovated Evil Lair]**

It's funny how my genius is always overlooked…

That Metro Dweeb can't fool me

He's never read a book!

This time they'll see my mastery!

This time dear Roxanne will be my _Queen!_

No up nor down I'm not a clown!

_I'm King!_

**[Entering now, Speee-ider Bot runs up to him with a flock of Brain Bots surrounding him expectantly]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

The police will soon learn!

Let it bang! Let it boom!

Brain Bots, clear the room!

You can't stay, the stage is _mine!_

_Metro Man will kneel…_

**[Brain bots precede to prepare for the oncoming battle]**

In my pod I traveled through the airlessness of space…

Bearing my father's B.I.N.K.-Y

I outlived my Azulian race…

My mother's life was shattered

just like fragile glass…

I'll avenge them both

_Evil is my path!_

**[Megamind is dressed and bedazzled in his most terrifying cape yet]**

Let it crash! Let it burn!

This plot really needs to turn!

Let it crash! Let it burn!

My happiness was spurned!

_Here_ I am

And _here_ I'll fight!

**[Prepared for the show, he stands in awe at his own brilliance]**

Watch for Lightning's strike!

_The Dark never bothered me anyway._

**Let it burn**

**By Annie (mostly) and Megan (Not so much. More for morale)**

**—-**

**[Megamind walks away from the wreckage of what should have been a good deed gone horribly wrong]**

My cape is black with shoulder spikes

Not a wrinkle to be seen…

Relying on innovation to achieve my

Greatest dream…

My plans are forming

Giving up on thoughts of good

Always trying to fit in

Never really could…

**[He looks back on his shooldays, his teachers and the other gifted children that he attended with]**

"Young man, you can't really fool me

You're the bad boy, you were meant to be"

With Minion by my side

It's going to be a ride!

_No need to hide!_

**[Ahead of him is a path leading up to a cliff, the abandon observatory's copper lined dome gleaming in the light of the dying sun. Minion, already there, is directing the cyborgs into the building]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

My fangirls soon will yearn

Let them sigh, let them squeal

I will give them all the _feels!_

I don't care

what Warden says!

I can rule the world…

_Orange never looked good on me anyway._

**[Megamind trotting up to his newly renovated Evil Lair]**

It's funny how my genius is always overlooked…

That Metro Dweeb can't fool me

He's never read a book!

This time they'll see my mastery!

This time dear Roxanne will be my _Queen!_

No up nor down I'm not a clown!

_I'm King!_

**[Entering now, Speee-ider Bot runs up to him with a flock of Brain Bots surrounding him expectantly]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

The police will soon learn!

Let it bang! Let it boom!

Brain Bots, clear the room!

You can't stay, the stage is _mine!_

_Metro Man will kneel…_

**[Brain bots precede to prepare for the oncoming battle]**

In my pod I traveled through the airlessness of space…

Bearing my father's B.I.N.K.-Y

I outlived my Azulian race…

My mother's life was shattered

just like fragile glass…

I'll avenge them both

_Evil is my path!_

**[Megamind is dressed and bedazzled in his most terrifying cape yet]**

Let it crash! Let it burn!

This plot really needs to turn!

Let it crash! Let it burn!

My happiness was spurned!

_Here_ I am

And _here_ I'll fight!

**[Prepared for the show, he stands in awe at his own brilliance]**

Watch for Lightning's strike!

_The Dark never bothered me anyway._

* * *

Just a little something the bestie and I have been working on.

I also opened an Ao3 account under the username S_S_A_F_R_R

*namedropnamedropnamdrop*

I am currently undergoing a mass edit of Better Half because I just hate what I have up here right now. Ugh.

UUGGHHHHH

So I am post new work up there.

Also will be moving on to Eden next so weee.

Just getting the urges to write again.

I'm also on Tumblr!

Missmartian23

so follow me and I'll follow you. X3


End file.
